1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jet type gas cooker, and more particularly to a burner of the jet type gas cooker.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gas stove or gas cooking range is common household appliance or equipment commonly seen in most of the modern family. There is variety of types of fuel gas stoves, such as the gas stoves using liquid petroleum fuel, coal, natural gas, or biogas as the combustible gases for generating the heat energy.
The traditional gas stoves basically comprises a cast iron burner that the gas is jetted thereinto, and a burner head arranged for the fuel gas or fuel gas being supplied to the burner head, so that the fuel gas is burning on the burner head for transferring the heat to the bottom of cooking pot or cooking pan, so as to heat up the food therein. However, this type of gas stove has two main concerns. First, the fuel gas burning on the burner head is only relied on the oxygen in the ambient air for combusting the gas without premixing with oxygen before starting burning, so that the fuel gas is unable to be fully burned. Thereby, the incompletely burned fuel gas causes the waste of energy and the excess amount of hazard gas emission thereof. Secondly, heat transferring efficiency of the gas stove depends on the distance between the burning flame and the bottom heating portion of the cooking pan, so that the heat exchanging rate therebetween is low.
The china patent 200720120452.9 has published a jet gas stove, wherein the fuel gas is arranged to premix with air in a hollow mixing pipe before the fuel gas starting burning. One advantage of this type of gas stove is that the gas stove has relatively higher fuel gas utilization rate and relatively lower amount of hazard gas emission. Another advantage is that a flame control lid is further provided on the top of the burner head, so that the burning flame of the fuel gas is able to burn on the flame control lid to directly contact with the bottom portion of the cooking pan, so as to reduce the heat energy lost during the heat transferring from the flame to the cooking pan. Therefore, it slightly enhances the heat exchanging rate between the stove and the cooking pan or any other to cooking wares. However, the fuel gas is arranged to naturally mix with the air in the hollow mixing pipe. Therefore, the fuel gas is still unable to well mix with the air to fully burn the combustion gas. On the other hand, no matter the bottled fuel gas or the pipeline conveyed combustion gas, the pressure of the gas nozzle to jet the fuel gas therefrom is low. Therefore, the performance of the flame of the combustion gas, which usually applies the jet pressure of the gas nozzle for burning on the flame control lid, can not be optimized or significantly enhanced.